This Shared Resource Core is as part of a POl grant to provide animal testing. The Program Project Director is Dr. R. A. Harris, and the P.I. of this Project is Yuri Blednov and the Co-lnvestigator is Rueben Gonazles. This Animal Core will provide control mice and mice treated with alcohol in a limited access binge consumption model (Drinking in the Dark, DID) for the analysis of miRNA levels (Mayfield Project) as well as mice pre-treated with drugs nominated by the other projects and tested using DID or CPP for gene expression and electrophysiology (Ponomarev/Morikawa Project). This Core will identify alcohol-sensitive therapeutic targets by behavioral testing of new peptides generated in Mihic/Morriset Project, epigenetic drugs for Ponomarev/Morikawa project and miRNAs found in the Mayfield project. This behavioral testing will use the DID model of alcohol consumption and Conditioned Place Preference (CPP) in mice and operant self-administration of alcohol in rats. RELEVANCE (See instructions): This core will test the novel targets and ligands developed by the three POl Research Project at the behavioral level and will provide treated animals for study in the other projects. Specifically, discovery of new treatments that will decrease alcohol consumption, self-administration and reward is critical for innovative medication development for alcoholism.